


The First Storm

by CircularShades



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, M/M, Slice of Life, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircularShades/pseuds/CircularShades
Summary: A continuation of Crawley and Aziraphale's first meeting.Thunder rolled in the distance, and the clouds over the mountains flashed with a spike of light. Crawley took a step and leaned to one side, peering across the desert at this brand-new meteorological event, and didn't notice until a couple of seconds later the shadow that had fallen over him.The angel had put up a wing and extended it over Crawley, like a canopy.





	The First Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Eden' prompt in the 666 FicsFicsFics collection. This is another one with footnotes — I promise the word count adds up!

Thunder rolled in the distance, and the clouds over the mountains flashed with a spike of light. Crawley took a step and leaned to one side, peering across the desert at this brand-new meteorological event, and didn't notice until a couple of seconds later the shadow that had fallen over him.

The angel had put up a wing and extended it over Crawley, like a canopy.

Crawley felt a curious pout pulling at his lips. Was he being sheltered? As if he hadn't spent months in the Garden, sliding on his belly through mud and grass? As if he'd never felt rain before?

On the other hand — the thunder menaced the landscape with another _boom_ — this rain seemed destined to be rather more intense than the gentle mists and drizzles Eden had always enjoyed. What's more, when he'd slithered up here, he'd expected a terse exchange at best. Not this.

Crawley looked again toward where Adam and Eve were clamoring toward the top of the sand dune. A couple of thick _plopping_ sounds pulled him out of his thoughts _._ Raindrops were starting to fall on the walls of the Garden.

"Didn't get _your_ name."

"Oh." The angel hemmed for another moment, looking sorry but not actually _saying_ sorry. "Aziraphale. Principality."

"Myeh."[1] Crawley glanced up toward the clouds, which were dark and grey and getting closer to Eden. He was starting to feel raindrops on his toes.

"It's only going to get worse."

"What?"

"The storm." Aziraphale pointed delicately toward the sky. "That's what it's being called. A — thunderstorm."

As if in response, there was an almighty _clap_ that seemed to echo against the dome of the sky. Crawley flinched; he couldn't help it. He was relieved, when he glanced over, to see Aziraphale was looking similarly awestruck, wide-eyed and clasping his hands in front of his chest.

"Gosh," Crawley said, too casually through his teeth. "Seems like She might be pissed off about something." He could sense Aziraphale buttoning up to his right.[2]

"Well, it _was_ quite an important rule, after all." The thunder rumbled softly, backing him up.

"Is there any point in seeking shelter?" If Crawley was about to be smote, and this particular angel knew something about it, he seemed the type to give fair warning.

"If we don't want to get soaked, I should think."

Crawley's frown deepened. There wasn't time to puzzle out whether Aziraphale was just being coy. The rain was getting heavier, and those clouds kept lighting up with what looked like shards of holy fire. It wasn't any good standing up here like a... oh, what was a good metaphor for being an easy target?[3]

"...right." He shifted into the form of a serpent, and slipped down the inside of the wall. Rain started to hit the treetops, but wsan't loud enough to mask the sound of wings. Crawley watched as Aziraphale swooped quickly toward a copse of trees.

_So_ , Crawley thought to himself as he slithered his way into the undergrowth, _h_ _e did mean we, after all._ It made a certain sense, both of them being clueless about what was going to happen next. Perhaps Aziraphale was still worried about giving the sword away. For all they knew, he might end up Fallen.

Lightning flashed over Eden. Crawley curled up under an outcropping of rock, on a bed of moss that wasn't too damp. He would have liked to hope Aziraphale wouldn't get into trouble, but there was no use hoping when She was going to do whatever She wanted anyway. That was how it always worked. Whatever orders or judgement were to come would come in time.

It was only the two of them, for now. Just them, and the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> 1That's what _nice to meet you_ sounded like when it got muddy. It would've been nicer, if Aziraphale hadn't tacked on his rank.[return to text]
> 
> 2Metaphorically, as there were no actual buttons anywhere on his person.[return to text]
> 
> 3The phrase Crawley was looking for was 'a sitting duck.'[return to text]


End file.
